lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Tortured
Summary A Tibetan woman who was tortured in her home country is found murdered, with her foot missing and after an exhaustive search of potential suspects, the killer is a victim of torture himself. Plot Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Daniel Sunjata as C.S.U. Technician Burt Trevor * Illeana Douglas as Attorney Gina Bernardo * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner Guest cast * Fred Weller as Preston Bennett * Charlie Hofheimer as Jerry Dupree * Steve Schirripa as Paulie Obregano * Paul Fitzgerald as Ryan Chambers * Jodi Long as Center Director * Henry Strozier as Dr. Shelton * Margaret Colin as Mrs. Krug * Latarsha Rose as Laurie Schneider * Ryan Postal as Brendan Krug * Jolly Abraham as Detchen Gyatso * Selena Nelson as Hooker * Andrea Bianchi as Christian Miller * Travis Guba as Marshall Bowman * Sara Barnett as Greta Thorson * Ed Vassallo as Paramedic Rodriguez * Juliet Pritner as Officer Bailey * Jesse Perez as Technician Carlisle * Larry Brustofski as John * Erin McLaughlin as Clara Johnson * Philippe Cu Leong as Waiter * Ron Domingo as Manager * Dan Musico as CSU Tech * Judy Del Giudice as Judge Corwin References Hello Dalai Restaurant; Tibet; China Quotes :Stabler: There's blood on the boot maybe she got a piece of him (unzips the victim's boots and see that the foot has been cut off). Liv, I don't think the bloods our perps, its hers :Benson: Guys! Anyone find a severed foot? :(Public defender Gina Bernardo flags down Alex while she's walking down the hall with her assistant) :Gina Bernardo: 'Oh Alex, yoo-hoo! :'Alex Cabot: Hi, Gina. (To her assistant) I'll see you back at the office. :Gina Bernardo: Hi. :Alex Cabot: Nice shoes. :Gina Bernardo: Thanks, I hate them too. :Gina Bernardo: 'You're prosecuting, right? :'Alex Cabot: 'You know I am, Gina. You've served me with enough motions. :'Gina Bernardo: 'Right. I've got a few more. You saved me a trip. I don't want to wear out these puppies. Request for a 7:30 hearing... :'Alex Cabot: Psych eval. Very original. :Gina Bernardo: 'Thanks. ''(Hands her the documents) IQ...and physical...and neurological. :'''Alex Cabot: What, no proctologist? :Gina Bernardo: No, not this time. :Alex Cabot: 'Gina, you and I both know any affirmative defense you come up with is going to be a load of crap. :(Bernardo is questioning a neurologist on the stand about the function of the frontal lobe)'' :'Gina Bernardo: '''So...say I had the urge to call opposing counsel an uptight, self-righteous little bitch, my frontal lobe knows that means sanctions and it keeps my mouth shut? :(Alex is questioning the same witness)'' :'''Alex Cabot: Dr. Shelton, are you saying that everyone who suffers a blow to the frontal lobe will kill? :Dr. Shelton: 'No, of course not. There are numerous cases in the history of brain-- :'Alex Cabot: 'Thank you. You've offered a very provocative theory. What it lacks in substance it makes up for in pretty colors. Background information and notes *'Goof: The medical examiner mentions damage on the victim. She refers to "nine metacarpal bones." There are eight carpal bones (the wrist) and five metacarpals (the palm). *'Continuity Error': This episode takes place in late January, early February. In the episode "Pandora," which takes place on some of the same days, Stabler was in Prague. In this episode, on the same day, he's in New York. *A proctologist is a doctor specializing in disorders of the rectum and anus. Yet another example of Alex being a smart-ass. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes